


Tomorrow Is Something We Remember

by midnightflame



Series: As Human as We Are [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Here's a bit of feel good, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: “You are the biggest idiot,” Keith murmurs into the kiss. And he absolutely loves the way Shiro laughs against his lips, this gentle but rich sound so flooded with adoration that Keith is certain his world is no longer his at all but had been handed over, this compliant captive to the man leading him across the floor as he has done for so much of his life already.[A brief little sequel to As Seasons Shift]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am a huge sucker for a lot of older songs, and all I could think of is Keith and Shiro having a little moment to one of them. This is meant to be something of a sequel to 'As Seasons Shift' so the modern set-up is the same there. Honestly, I write so much angst and pain with them, that I wanted to write something a bit more upbeat and just full of that senseless beautiful madness that love can be. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> And the song for this is Nat King Cole and George Shearing "Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words)".

“So, here you are.”

The smile jumps to Keith’s lips before he has even turned around to face the speaker, the familiarity of that voice working its way through his blood, warm and known. His gaze continues to wander over the grounds below, with its perfectly manicured hedgerows forming mini-square mazes trapping bright bursts of roses and wayward party goers alike. He can still hear the music pumping from inside the main hall, this electric pulse of notes stemming from the latest pop sensation.

The very thing needed to get the bliss-drunk and revelers out onto the dance floor. 

A perfectly good excuse to have seen himself out to the balcony.

But when he glances over his shoulder, the whole world slips away, leaving only the faint flickering of lights, the wide swath of sky above, and Shiro, standing there with his tie and the first two buttons of his white dress shirt undone, sleeves rolled to the elbows, and a glass of champagne half-empty in his hands. His cheeks are faintly flushed, forehead sweat-sheened, and the softest curve of a smile holds his lips captive. 

And Keith knows that look, and it puts this terrible racing ache into his heart. Reminding him of all the things he has never stopped wanting, and how ridiculous it had been to ever think that getting the object of your affections meant everything would all fall into this neat line, perfectly mapped out. 

Here is what you wanted. And next will be the home. Followed by the picket fence and grass green enough to be the envy of the world.

Love, Keith is finding, is a horribly messy thing that makes his heart soar and sends it crashing right back down under the weight of his own emotions. Love makes him afraid of all the things he could lose. 

And then. . .then Shiro shows up looking like a fool for love itself, with that smile and that look in his eyes that tells Keith he has never wanted anything more in his life than this.

Right here. Right now.

“Yeah,” Keith finally manages. “Here I am.”

Shiro laughs, quiet and warm as melted caramel, and it puts the sweet right back into Keith’s thoughts. Because Shiro is so damnably. . . _wonderful_. Somewhere inside his chest, his heart remembers it still has to beat, and Keith is left laughing at his own foolishness. It’s at that sound that Shiro finally leaves his post against the doorway and makes his way over to him. He comes to a stop right beside Keith and leans against the stone railing, a small shiver taking him as the cool of it nips at his skin, then smiles wide when Keith starts laughing all over again.

“Not a bad place, is it?” he asks, grey eyes meeting Keith’s over his shoulder. 

“Fancy as fuck,” Keith mumbles, not sure why the blush is rampaging across his cheeks when their eyes have met so many other times before this. But there is something about it tonight, and maybe it’s the location because it truly is the nicest place Keith has ever been in his entire life and probably ever will be given his luck. Or maybe it’s the way the grey of Shiro’s eyes looks more like starlight than steel and it makes Keith think he could make a million wishes and each one of them would come true. Until his heart is as full and content as any heart could ever be. “But Allura is practically royalty so it’s no surprise she could get this for them.”

Shiro hums softly at that, his gaze finally pulling away from Keith’s and surveying the grounds below them. 

“Allura just wanted to do what she could for them. Just like you and I did all that we could.”

The ache bites back at Keith’s heart, and instead of answering, he divests Shiro of his champagne glass and swallows half of the remaining contents. And all the while, his cheeks continue to burn, and the fire starts licking at his heart. 

Because. . .because. . .

“They looked really happy,” he finally says. 

It suddenly makes sense, to think that being happy, _this_ happy, could be so oddly painful. And maybe there’s a limit to how much a heart can really hold, and when the world tries to stuff it so full of joy, at some point, it's inevitably going to burst at the seams. But instead of blood maybe it would just be confetti, congratulating the world for all it had somehow managed to get right in this one brief but filling moment of time. 

“And you looked. . .” Keith starts but is stopped by the way Shiro looks at him again, with that silly spill of smile over his lips going on and on about how much a person could be loved. He exhales shakily, cursing himself in the back of his mind for how quickly he unravels when it comes to the man beside him.

Shiro drops his chin into an open palm as he continues to look at Keith, waiting ever so patiently for him to finish that statement. Just like he always has. Keith thinks the blush must be burning holes right into his skin by this point, and he lowers his head down against his forearms, breathing in the cool of the stone railing between his arms like that might somehow save him from all this horrible love-inflicted madness. Rolling his head to the side, he meets Shiro’s gaze from the crook of his elbow.

“You looked really good as Hunk's best man today.”

Laughter warms the air between them, and Keith wants nothing more than to bury himself whole, thinking embarrassment has finally dug a deep enough grave for it. Shiro’s hand is on top of his head, gently ruffling his hair, and Keith sighs under his touch. Because no matter how many times Keith thinks he just might die, Shiro is there pulling him back from the brink and reminding him that there is still too much of life worth living.

Too much of him still worth loving. 

The music from inside the hall shifts, softer, and with it, the fingertips against his head start moving with the same sure ease they had when Shiro sat at the piano. 

Seconds later, a whisper lights up against his ear.

“Dance with me, Keith.”

And before he can think of an answer, he’s setting the champagne glass aside and letting Shiro’s hand tug him away from the railing. 

“With music and words, I’ve been playing. . .” Shiro echoes the lyrics quietly as his right hand wraps around Keith’s and his left settles against his hip. And as he steps in closer, letting their bodies meet in the middle, he tips his head against Keith’s ear, and continues, “For you I have written this song, to be sure you know what I’m saying. . .”

And the smile is back, warm as life itself, and Keith feels his heart swell and it leaves him with the wretched desire to both laugh and cry at the very same time. So all he does is bury his head against Shiro’s chest as they move, one slow step at a time, across the balcony.

“Didn’t even know you could dance. . .” he mutters, voice breaking down slightly at the end.

Shiro chuckles against the top of his head, setting a light kiss there. “Allura told me I couldn’t be the best man unless I figured out how.”

Keith snorts softly at that. 

Shiro gives his hand a gentle squeeze as they sway, pivoting on his heel, and he hums out a few more notes. And then his voice drifts out soft as moonlight, velvet against Keith’s ear, “In other words, hold my hand. In other words. . .”

Keith cants his head upwards, eyes meeting Shiro’s briefly before he kisses him. Because part of him hadn’t wanted to hear the next string of lyrics, all because it put this rending ache right into his chest and Keith didn’t know if he could keep breathing if Shiro continued to keep singing. And part of him had wanted to comply, just to see the way Shiro’s eyes would light up as their lips met. 

“You are the biggest idiot,” Keith murmurs into the kiss. And he absolutely loves the way Shiro laughs against his lips, this gentle but rich sound so flooded with adoration that Keith is certain his world is no longer his at all but had been handed over, this compliant captive to the man leading him across the floor as he has done for so much of his life already. 

Only this time, Keith is there stepping in time with him and not scurrying to catch up, left with just the image of Shiro’s back to guide him.

“You really have a way with your words,” Shiro chuckles again. “Such affection.”

Keith huffs out at him, wanting terribly to be annoyed but falling to laughter seconds later. Because there is nothing he can do in the face of this, with his heart in tatters, undone by every bit of love showered over it during the entirety of this day.

When Shiro rests his forehead against Keith’s, his eyes shutting as he pulls their hands between them, Keith exhales softly and simply watches. Watches as the smile springs up small across Shiro’s mouth, as the words move soundlessly over his lips. And he knows these are the things he would gladly die for, the things he would bellow at the world for, the things he would battle heaven and hell for right down to the bitter end. 

And if he were ever to go down in the war for all of it, he would do so with the image of that smile in his mind and the memory of warmth against his skin and the smooth-lined feeling of scars beneath his fingertips. 

“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore,” Shiro murmurs quietly between them.

Keith feels his chest pull tight, feels the ache burst in his chest seconds later. And as he leans in once more, with his gaze searing the sight of Shiro there smiling as he sings, Keith promises every bit of himself to the man rocking in time to the music with him.

A promise made with one simple line, sung out as their lips brush together, closing what Shiro had opened.

“In other words, I love you.”


End file.
